scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Chuck McFarlane
'''Chuck McFarlane '''is an main character. He Played Chicken Little in Chuck Little He's is an Chicken. He Played Freddy in Barnyard (Gabbyabi10 Style) He's is an Ferret. He Played Cat in ChuckMisha (a.k.a. CatDog) He's is an Half Cat. He Played Rover Dangerfield in Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Rover Dangerfield) He's is an a Dog. He Played Balto in Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Balto) He's is an Half Dog and Half Wolf. He Played Pearl in ShimmerBob GeniePants He's is an Whale. He Played Mickey Mouse in Chuck McFarlane Works (a.k.a. Mickey Mouse Works) He's is an Mouse. He Played Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Chuck McFarlane (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010) He's is an Rabbit. He Played Bonkers D. Bobcat in Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Bonkers) He's is an Bobcat. He Played Bagel in The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show (a.k.a The Bagel and Becky Show) He's is an Yellow Dog. He Played Ren in The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show (a.k.a. The Ren and Stimpy Show) He's is a Dog. He Played Himself in Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest He's is a Himself. He Played James P. Sullivan in Nat Geo Kids, Inc. He's is a Monster. He Played Andy in Toon Story (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) He's is a Boy. He Played Wallace in Chuck McFarlane & Harvey Beaks He is a Cheese-Loving Inventor He Played Lincoln Loud in The Loud House (Uranimated18 Version) He's is a Boy. He Played Tiger in Over The Teletoon Characters Hedge He's is a Cat. He Played Squidward in TwistBob TeenagerBoyPants and NormanBob BabcockPants The NormanBob BabcockPantsMovie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) He Played Andy in Toon Story (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) He Played Simon Sevile in The Galaxy Adventure,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys Meet Frankenstein,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys Meet the Wolfman,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys 2 : The Galaxuel,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys: Galaxwreckred,Winston Steinburger And The Galaxys The Road Puppy Dog,Winston Steinburgerrrr And The Galaxys (2015) (Gabbyabi10 Style) He Played McSquizzy in Open Season (ChannelFiveRockz Style),Open Season 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style),Open Season 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) and Open Season Scared Silly (ChannelFiveRockz Style) He Played Eddie Valiant In Who Framed U-Decide 3000 The Blue Robot (Daniela Stefâne Style) He Played Sid in Flushed Away (Rose Cinderella And Blu Rockz Style) He Played Pato in Winston Steinburger (Pocoyo) He Played Mikey in Jerry is a Mouse (a.k.a Bunsen is a Beast) He Played John Hammond in Jurassic Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) He Played Ms. Flint In Girls, Inc. He Played Ozzie In Over The Tooners Hedge He Played Jerry In Rose Cinderella And Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Tom and Jerry) He Played Eustace Bagge In Dodger the Cowardly Dog (CartoonAnimaton05 Style) He Played Burnie In HumanZak Saturday He Played Garfield In Chuck McFarlane: The Movie (Garfield: The Movie) He Played Charlie B. Barkin In All Nat Geo Kids Go to Heaven He Played Zozi In U-Decide-3000 the Magnificent He played The Beast in Beauty and the McFarlane, Beauty and the McFarlane 2: The Enchanted Christmas, Beauty and the McFarlane 3: Eliza's Magical World and Beauty and the McFarlane (2017) He is a beast He Played Fergus In Flushed Away (CartoonAnimation05 Style) He Played Jessica In Rose Cinderella Hears A Ready Jet Go Female Character! (2008) (a.k.a. Horton Hears a Who (2008)) He Played Bill the Lizard in Winston Steinburger in Wonderland He Played Kevin in Supernoobs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Gallery Chuck (1).png Chuck mcfarlane by akmalfikri123-dbb1li4.jpg Chuck.png Chuck mcfarlane by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg Chuck and Misha Meets Rabbit.png Chuck McFarlane Meets Cow and Chicken.png Chuck Misha and Rover are Facing Fears.png Chuck Misha and Boris Welcome Magic.png Chuck Rabbit Cow Chicken Cat in the Hat Cera Ducky Fox Crow Toothless Gene HI-5 Jailbreak Hugo Victory and Laverne are Join Forces.png Chuck Misha Rover and Pretty Boy Victory Dance.png Boris and Misha Tells Chuck Your Brave.png Chuck and Misha Kiss for Boris the Hero.png Chuck and Rabbit to Teaches Misha to Karate.png Chuck McFarlane Tells Misha and Boris I Got A Idea Guys.png Introduction to Sa'Luk.png Category:Characters Category:Chuck's Choice Characters Category:Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest Characters Category:Boys Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:YTV Characters